


Aftermath

by GingerFerret



Series: 100 - 300 Words of Draco/Harry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Drabble, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: Harry wakes up from a nightmare.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :) Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.

Harry woke up with a gasp, pajamas clinging to his sweaty body. The crescendo of rushing blood loud in his ears. 

A fire. There had been a fire. 

He felt panic clenching at his throat like claws. Where were the others?! 

Scrambling frantically for his wand, he felt the smooth wood beneath his fingers and cast Lumos. 

His bed. He was in his bed. It was just a dream...

The others got out. Well, most of them... 

Harry swallowed, relief flooding him. 

There was a rustle of sheets beside him, and then a soft voice, muffled from sleep: "Lie back down, Harry. Let me hold you."

Yes. Draco got out. Harry made sure of it. 

A relieved smile spread across his face as he made himself comfortable in his lover's arms 

They both got out.


End file.
